


Константы

by Undead



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP is for Porn With Plentiful existential dread, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/pseuds/Undead
Summary: Леон хоть и выглядит так, будто одним своим существованием постоянно делает одолжение всему миру, Крис знает его слишком давно, чтобы повестись на угрюмый вид.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 30





	Константы

Слабого сияния оставленного Леоном ночника не хватает даже для того, чтобы полностью осветить номер — полумрак неприятно напоминает Крису о какой-нибудь очередной полузаброшенной лаборатории, каких было слишком много в его жизни, но Леон никогда не спит в темноте. Возможно, это смешной страх для взрослого мужчины и одного из лучших агентов в мире, но Крис — последний, кто будет смеяться. С тем, как повернулись их жизни, впору от собственной тени начать шарахаться, так что Леон ещё неплохо справляется — и, в конце концов, это его номер, а значит, Крис скорее язык проглотит, чем начнёт диктовать условия, раз уж его великодушно согласны терпеть.

Идти к себе совершенно не хочется, даже несмотря на последние несколько суток постоянной готовности куда-то бежать-убивать-выживать. Горячий душ и горячая еда не оставили ничего от привычной собранности, и все, на что ему ещё должно хватить сил — упасть лицом в подушку (а до нее еще ведь добраться надо) и отрубиться часов на двадцать. Или вот сидеть задумчивым изваянием в полумраке и разглядывать Леона — устало развалившегося в кресле на другом конце комнаты и сверлящего взглядом стену.  
Проводить время вместе и при этом не бороться с очередной мировой угрозой им случается слишком редко, и Леон хоть и выглядит так, будто одним своим существованием постоянно делает одолжение всему миру, Крис знает его слишком давно, чтобы повестись на угрюмый вид.

И ведь правда, подумать только, сколько лет прошло. Когда они познакомились, Леон был совсем сопляком, хоть и успевшим повидать всякого дерьма, а теперь посмотрите-ка, крутой правительственный агент, с ума сойти. Этому Крис все никак не может перестать удивляться — годы летят так, что счёт теряешь, только отмечаешь с сожалением их следы на старом друге, словно читаешь зарубки на дереве. Впрочем, его и самого жизнь потрепала будь здоров… Не жизнь, а какой-то дурной день сурка. Сколько этих злобных корпораций, штампующих вирусы, как на конвейере, ни уничтожь, на их месте всегда появляются новые. Лезут, как грибы.

Крис негромко фыркает от случайной глупой шутки — Леон переводит на него равнодушно-вопросительный взгляд, но Крис только коротко мотает головой. Вряд ли Леон оценит юмор. Он в последнее время вообще веселиться не склонен, и Крис иногда скучает по славному двадцати-с-чем-то-летнему мальчику, с которым когда-то познакомился. Этот Леон, кажется, готов откусывать головы за один неправильный взгляд.

Молчание затягивается, но ни один, ни другой не торопятся его нарушать — Крису в принципе комфортно молчать с Леоном, а Леон, наверное, слишком устал. Их легкая болтовня осталась в прошлом — вместе с их юностью и идеалистическими надеждами изменить мир к лучшему. Об этой утерянной наивности Крис тоже сожалеет — тогда казалось, что их разделяют не всего четыре года, а добрый десяток. Теперь же они будто сравнялись — и не знают, как вести себя и о чем говорить, чтобы не задеть ран друг друга.

— Как твоя спина? — он все же пробует расшевелить немного Леона, когда тот, кажется, засыпает с открытыми глазами. — В какой-то момент мне показалось, что тебя и правда будут собирать по всей крыше.

Что ж. Не самый лучший способ сказать «я перепугался за тебя до усрачки», но Леон понимает.

— Терпимо, — он пожимает плечами, поворачивается к Крису и разглядывает его в ответ, подперев рукой подбородок. — Как твои рёбра?

— Удивительно, но сломаны не все. Жить буду.

Они снова ненадолго замолкают. Как будто сложно просто заговорить, когда нет привычных военных операций и сплетения правительственных интриг вокруг. Как будто необходимо время, чтобы снова притереться и привыкнуть друг к другу — и те пара дней, пока они носились бок о бок с пушками наперевес, совершенно не в счёт.

— Давно не виделись, м? — на этот раз молчание нарушает Леон.

— Не поздновато? — Крис тихо хмыкает в ответ. — С этого следовало бы начать. Я уж было решил, что ты совсем не рад мне.

— Ты сорвал мой отпуск.

— Не то чтобы ты им наслаждался.

— Ты лишил меня даже шанса.

— Но ты ведь все равно мне рад.

Леон только закатывает глаза, но все же улыбается слабо, и у Криса теплеет в груди. Сколько лет…

— Тогда за встречу?

Когда Леон тяжело поднимается со своего места, направляется к мини-бару и принимается со знанием дела там копаться, Крис ловит себя на том, что хмурится.

— Я не…

— Брось, я предлагаю тебе выпить, а не напиться. Можешь перестать за меня трястись. Я спиной чувствую твой взгляд.

Крис вздыхает, отводит глаза и трёт лицо ладонями, словно пойманный с поличным. На его вкус Леон в последнее время начал слишком увлекаться алкоголем, и никто ему больше не указ. А как хорошо было, когда Крис был для него авторитетом, как старший по званию…

— Не могу, — упрямо бурчит он в ответ. — Кто, если не я.

— Клэр, — предполагает Леон и выпрямляется, разглядывая выбранную бутылку.

— Все равно не могу.

Леон молчит. Горлышко тихо ударяется о край стакана, когда он разливает, и почему-то Крису думается, что им не хватает только камина с открытым огнём. С камином было бы идеально. А ещё лучше — где-нибудь не здесь. Не в отеле, не в Нью-Йорке и, видимо, не в этой жизни.

— Что это? — интересуется он обречённо, пытаясь разглядеть со своего места этикетку.

— Хеннесси. Обычный.

— Там не было ничего полегче?

— Было.

Леон протягивает ему стакан, и Крис со вздохом его принимает. Они чокаются, и Леон опрокидывает коньяк в себя одним махом, словно стопку водки, тут же наливает себе еще.

— Эй, — предупреждающе окликает его Крис, но ответом ему служит усталый раздраженный взгляд.

— Не начинай, ладно? Это был долгий день.

Крис вздыхает. Меньше всего ему хочется «начинать», но и позволять Леону продолжать прятаться от жизненного дерьма на дне бутылки — совершенно не его вариант.

— Мы можем пойти лечь спать, — он старается говорить мягко, но Леон все равно тут же ощетинивается.

— Я уже в том возрасте, когда могу самостоятельно решать, когда мне ложиться спать.

— Это было предложение, а не приказ.

— То есть я все ещё могу сам решать, что мне делать, спасибо большое. — Голос Леона — сплошной сарказм, и Крис медленно выдыхает и старательно игнорирует провокацию — это не так-то просто после всего, что произошло за последние несколько дней, после всего, что между ними было и не было. К тому же, он и сам никогда не мог похвастаться особой невозмутимостью.

— Да, пока ты не решаешь, что топить свои проблемы в алкоголе — отличный выход, — отвечает он, стараясь говорить ровно, но Леон заводится все равно. Крису кажется, что тот готов прицепиться к любому слову, лишь бы снова разругаться и выпустить пар. Впечатление мелькает и тут же забывается за собственной досадой.

— И что ты предлагаешь взамен? Поплакать друг другу в жилетку? Организовать кружок психологической помощи? Сходить развеяться в отпуск?

Голос Леона звучит все раздраженнее и громче, а последняя фраза — неприкрытый яд, и Крис не знает, как быть с ним таким, все никак не может привыкнуть к тому, как переломала его эта служба, и все чаще бесполезно режет руки об осколки его прошлого «я», пытаясь удержать и не дать сломаться окончательно. Собственная беспомощность бесит ещё больше, чем чужая агрессия.

— Ты мог бы для начала хотя бы поговорить со мной, — медленно произносит он, и его голос — предупреждающее ворчание разозлённого животного. Леон не слышит или не хочет услышать.

— И что? Что изменилось бы? Всякие ублюдки перестали бы наперегонки выращивать все новые вирусы? Мои люди встали бы, как гребанный Лазарь, и вернулись домой? Я превратился бы в супергероя и больше никогда никого бы не подвёл?!

— Как минимум, тебе не пришлось бы справляться с этим всем в одиночку!

— Мне в любом случае придётся справляться с этим всем в одиночку!

На этом моменте терпение Криса окончательно лопается. Ему хочется ударить что-нибудь или сломать, но вместо этого он только с силой ставит стакан на столик рядом — так, что коньяк плещет через край.

— Какого черта, Леон?! — внутри вскипает едкая смесь гнева и обиды, и он сам едва замечает, как вскакивает на ноги и бесполезно сжимает кулаки — ему кажется, что Леон стоит на самом краю чего-то страшного и упрямо отталкивает протянутые руки, словно не верит, что ему ещё можно помочь, словно для него уже все решено и все кончено. — Что за потребность тащить все на своих плечах, пока не переломишься?!

— Да кому какое…

— Мне есть дело! — рявкает он, перебивая, и Леон резко замолкает, будто натыкаясь на невидимую преграду. Крис отстраненно думает, не испытывал ли тот когда-нибудь вины из-за этого. Ему кажется почти низким упоминать о своих чувствах сейчас, использовать их как аргумент в ссоре, но других у него нет — только они, неуправляемые, неуместные, не оправдывающие ничего из его действий.

Леон после его слов будто гаснет, враз лишаясь запала для продолжения спора, и отворачивается, и Крис чувствует себя отвратительно-виноватым, глядя на его опущенные плечи. Это был грязный приём.

— Эй, — начинает он примирительно, но Леон останавливает его, качнув головой, и Крис замирает, неуверенный, как теперь поступить. Хочется положить руку ему на плечо, притянуть в объятие, успокоить и укрыть собой, но это снова излишняя демонстрация того, что стоило бы держать при себе.

— Только попробуй начать извиняться, — говорит Леон, словно прочитав его мысли, и у Криса немного отлегает от сердца — ему не видно выражения его лица, но в голосе больше нет вызова, а значит, вспышка гнева подошла к концу. — Я знаю, каково это. Я тоже боюсь однажды увидеть в некрологе твоё имя.

Он звучит так опустошенно, что Крис все же поддаётся желанию и ободряюще сжимает его плечо — как друг, не больше, но Леон медлит всего несколько секунд, прежде чем повернуться и поцеловать его.

Почему-то он всегда делает это удивительно вдумчиво, почти расчетливо, и основательно, словно только что взвешивал все «за» и «против», а теперь пришёл к окончательному выводу. Каждый его поцелуй — словно поставленная в каких-то бесконечных внутренних монологах точка. Крис — взрослый мужик, бывалый вояка и опытный любовник, но дыхание у него от этого перехватывает каждый раз как в первый.

Поцелуи Леона терпкие, с привкусом Хеннесси, и кружат голову лучше любого алкоголя. Крис прижимает его к себе за талию и отказывается отпускать, пока ему в плечо не упирается тактично ладонь. Только тогда он спохватывается и делает шаг назад, разжимая объятие, почти смущенный своим порывом, но Леон не выказывает никакого недовольства.

— Выпей, — повторно предлагает он и отходит, чтобы удобно сесть на стол у мини-бара. Клэр бы точно попеняла ему за воспитание.

Крис вместо этого покорно делает глоток — коньяк неприятно обжигает горло и жаром разливается в груди. Не то чтобы он был идейно против алкоголя, но потакать Леону в его дурных наклонностях и туманить воспоминания о сегодняшнем вечере ему не хочется. Впрочем, спорить с Леоном не хочется ещё больше. Только настроение обоим портить — все его аргументы разбиваются о железобетонную невосприимчивость Леона к вещам, которые он решил игнорировать. А ведь когда-то Крис, может, и не читал его, как открытую книгу, но угадывал, как на него повлиять — скажем, в семи случаях из десяти. С нынешним Леоном они, наверное, даже не сошлись бы никогда… Леон бы не позволил. А тут вроде как уже и не деться никуда. Прикипели оба.

— О чем думаешь? — Леон бесцеремонно прерывает его размышления. Делиться тем, что у него на уме, он не любит примерно так же, как не знать, что на уме у окружающих. Крис хмыкает. Издержки профессии, не иначе.

— О том, что стало с тем милым молодым человеком, с которым я познакомился.

К его удивлению, Леон отставляет стакан в сторону, и обращает все своё внимание на него. Крис по глазам видит — уже слегка поплыл, теперь точно пора прекращать возлияния.

— Ты с кем-то познакомился? — спрашивает он странно-официальным голосом, словно допрашивает свидетеля. — Почему ты считаешь, что с ним что-то случилось?

В первое мгновение Крис даже не находится, что сказать, а потом тихо смеётся, качая головой — мелочно и невольно радуясь тому, что Леон способен его ревновать.

— Леон, — произносит он проникновенно, — Леон, Леон. Я говорю о тебе.

— А. — Леон выглядит как будто поскучневшим и успокоенным одновременно. — Тогда, вероятно, был разорван заражёнными где-нибудь в катакомбах. Или заразился сам. Или утонул в канализации. Паршивая смерть.

— Паршивая шутка.

— Это не шутка. Иди сюда.

Крис вздыхает, но больше не спорит, покорно подходит к нему — Леон раздвигает колени, впуская его в свое личное пространство, тянет за руку ближе и обнимает, устало утыкаясь лбом в плечо.

— Прости, конечно, но я рад, что ты ни с кем не познакомился, — выдает он после молчания, и голос звучит приглушенно из-за их позы, — Чудовищно эгоистично, я знаю.  
Крис обнимает его в ответ и улыбается в полумраке, чувствуя себя слишком счастливым для этой ситуации.

— И правда, — отвечает он. — Но я рад, что ты рад.

— Я знакомился, — зачем-то сообщает Леон, все так же не поднимая головы. Крису хочется верить в какую-нибудь возвышенную чушь о том, что Леон не хочет, чтобы между ними были какие-то секреты, но дело в том, что Леон на самом деле тот еще скрытный засранец, а для самого Криса никогда не был секретом тот факт, что тот предпочитает женщин. С этим Крис никогда не сможет соперничать, и с годами он почти научился с этим мириться. — Но это другое.

— Я знаю, — теперь Крис не может ничего поделать с уколом ревности — мерзкое, бесполезное чувство, на которое он не имеет права и которое почти-успешно прячет за пониманием даже от самого себя.

— Не в этом смысле, — Леон с едва заметной толикой раздражения отмахивается от него одной интонацией. — Просто…

Он молчит так долго, что Крис уже решает, что тот проиграл самому себе в попытке приоткрыть плотно захлопнутые створки собственной раковины, но Леон тяжело вздыхает и продолжает.

— Это не про то, на кого у меня стоит, а на кого — нет. Я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому-либо. Я уверен в тебе. Если со мной что-нибудь случится… Я знаю, что ты все сделаешь правильно. И я не хочу потерять тебя. — теперь он вздыхает совсем неслышно, только едва приподнимаются и опускаются плечи. — Ты мне нужен. Больше, чем кто-либо другой.

Крис слушает слишком выверенно-ровную для настоящего спокойствия речь и до фантомной дрожи в пальцах хочет взять Леона за подбородок и приподнять его голову, заглянуть ему в лицо, увидеть, с каким выражением он это говорит, прочитать его взгляд. Но он слишком хорошо знает, насколько сложно Леону дается подобная откровенность, и сунуть пальцы в приоткрывшиеся створки — верный способ попрощаться с ними. Поэтому он молчит, прижавшись губами к его затылку, и поглаживает шею под отросшими волосами.

— Ты самая важная константа в моей жизни, Крис Рэдфилд, — продолжает Леон с тихой, какой-то горькой усмешкой, — и я готов на многое, чтобы ты ею и оставался.

В его голосе вдруг прорезается злое отчаяние, и это самое близкое к признанию в любви из всего, что Леон когда-либо говорил ему, и от его слов и интонации у Криса почему-то проходит холодок по коже. Он крепче стискивает объятия, словно боится, что Леон может ускользнуть из рук текущей водой или рассыпаться окончательно, и шепчет растерянно:

— Эй, я же здесь. Я никуда не собираюсь. Я тебя не оставлю. От меня так просто не избавишься.

Леон хмыкает, тянет его за футболку вниз, чтобы снова поцеловать, и целует долго, крепко, безнадёжно. Как будто в другой раз шанса не представится. Требовательно раздвигает языком его зубы, кусается, и никак не отпускает крепко стиснутый в кулаке ворот его футболки, как будто Крис способен уйти в такой момент — и хотя невысказанным соглашением инициатива между ними всегда принадлежала Леону, подобная напористость никогда не была ему свойственна.

Крис все же ловит его лицо в ладони, прижимается лбом к его лбу, не давая отвернуться, и заглядывает в чёрные в темноте глаза.

— Ты расскажешь мне, что происходит?

Леон снова молчит, и Крис уже почти видит, как тот мотнет головой и прекратит все расспросы очередным поцелуем, но, похоже, алкоголь сегодня — благо, потому что Леон оказывается непривычно разговорчив.

— Знаешь, я стал копом, чтобы защищать людей, — как будто через силу говорит он, собравшись с мыслями. — Я рискую своей жизнью чтобы защитить чужие. И я знаю, что ты делаешь то же самое. Но знать — это одно, а видеть… Не думаю, что был готов к этому. Не думаю, что был готов к тому, чтобы работать с тобой. Я уже потерял целый отряд, и я не знаю, как жить с ещё одной потерей.

Он говорит и не отводит взгляда, открытый, как никогда, словно подставляет беззащитное горло под клыки зверя, словно бросает вызов своей искренностью. Словно наконец-то просит помощи, и у Криса замирает сердце от этого — насколько безысходным все должно казаться, чтобы Леон признал, что не справляется.

А хуже всего то, что ему совершенно нечего ответить. Да, это их работа, и от нее никуда не денешься, и ни один, ни другой не могут просто бросить все и уйти. Слишком высокой будет цена.

— Тебе не придётся, — бесполезно обещает Крис, с болезненной нежностью оглаживая первые морщинки у глаз Леона большими пальцами, не зная, как ещё успокоить чужие страхи. — Я ведь константа, а?

Леон кивает, и Крис видит — не верит, не помогло, не спасло от очередных кошмаров.

— И вот кому стало легче? — Леон устало усмехается, встряхивает длинной челкой и снова становится собой. — Не забивай себе голову. Единственное, что сейчас важно — мы здесь. Не мешай наслаждаться моментом.

— То есть, я ещё и мешаю моменту? — Крис шутит на автомате, едва ли задумываясь о том, что говорит, — Может, мне вообще уйти?

— Думаю, ты себе не простишь, — фыркает Леон и, не отводя от него взгляда, находит стоящий у бедра стакан, делает демонстративный глоток, а затем снова льнет к Крису. Свободной рукой скользит ему под одежду, поглаживает кончиками пальцев поясницу — и у Криса мурашки проходят от нее до самого хребта. — Я очень хорошо умею наслаждаться в одиночестве, но делать это вдвоём куда приятнее, — договаривает он на самое ухо, касаясь его губами и скользя ниже, и от одной только его интонации Криса окунает в жар. Это не просто разрешение, это требование, и он не может ему не подчиниться.

Леон удовлетворенно вздыхает в его руках, когда Крис рывком придвигает его к себе за талию, ближе, теснее, чтоб не осталось ничего между, чтобы не думать больше ни о чем, а затем прижимается губами к выгнутой шее и тянет за волосы назад, открывая для жадных поцелуев горло. Трогает языком пока ещё размеренный пульс, тянет носом запах отельного геля для душа и отчаянно жалеет о его обезличенности — впрочем, он постарается, чтобы надолго он на Леоне не задержался. Ему хочется, чтобы Леон пах им, пах ими обоими, хочется заклеймить его собой хотя бы ненадолго, чтобы здесь и сейчас не существовало никаких условностей между ними — неисполнимая мечта, которую Крис давно бросил лелеять.

Леон ловит одну его руку и сам направляет ее между своих ног. У него едва стоит, но это тоже вопрос времени — несмотря на редкие встречи, Крис давно выучил, как обращаться с телом Леона и как завести его. Он ведёт раскрытой ладонью по бедру, накрывает член и сжимает — Леон едва заметно задерживает дыхание и снова целует его, на этот раз не торопясь, почти лениво — Крису так и просится слово «развязно». Леон любит целоваться, и Крис только рад потакать ему — подчиняется, передаёт инициативу, покорно принимает жадные вылизывания и укусы, так же как Леон принимает его ласки. Это почти традиция, их маленький ритуал, позволяющий им быть вместе несмотря на, казалось бы, несовместимость постельных предпочтений. Крис не касается себя, не разрешает себе даже прижаться стоящим членом к ноге Леона — ритуал требует сначала добиться ответного возбуждения, сравнять его с собственным, и только тогда — можно.

Ему кажется, что сегодня ему требуется даже меньше времени, чем обычно, чтобы заставить Леона приподнимать бёдра навстречу ласкающей руке — он смутно задумывается, не причиной ли тому пережитое вместе, но быстро забывает об этом — Леон ловит его за запястье одной рукой и тянется к ширинке другой. Вместе они неловко избавляют его от джинс и белья, комом сбрасывают одежду на пол, Леон спрыгивает следом, а Крис торопливо опускается на колени и нетерпеливо скользит губами от бедра к паху, по вздрагивающему животу и к полувставшему члену. Берет его в рот, и Леон в первый раз слабо стонет, путаясь пальцами в чужих коротких волосах — Крис прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь теплом ладоней, и крепче сжимает губы, скользит к основанию и обратно, помогая себе рукой. Здесь Леон уже пахнет собой, когда Крис утыкается носом в паховые волосы и расслабляет горло, пропуская головку дальше, делает несколько глубоких вдохов носом, по-новой вспоминая и запоминая этот запах. Член у него во рту дёргается и растёт, Крис сглатывает вокруг него, и Леон наверху издаёт невнятный горловой звук и тянет за волосы, больно царапнув пальцами затылок.

Если бы Крис мог сейчас улыбаться, он бы точно расплылся в самой самодовольной из своих ухмылок.

Теперь чужое возбуждение зеркалит собственное, и Крис, наконец, позволяет себе дернуть молнию штанов вниз — неловко, нервно, несколько раз пытаясь справиться с застежкой, которая поддаётся только на третий. Он стискивает себя через белье, глухо мычит от удовольствия и облегчения — стоит у него крепко и давно, но тем приятнее, наконец, уделить себе немного внимания под аккомпанемент неровных вздохов Леона. Мог бы — записал бы каждый малейший звук, который тот издаёт, заснял бы малейший жест, сохранил бы только для себя, но только и остаётся, что довольствоваться несовершенной памятью.

Леон воспринимает это как сигнал к продолжению. Тянет его наверх, целует долго и сладко, а потом разворачивается спиной, упираясь руками в столешницу — Крис тут же прижимается к нему, наваливаясь сверху, целует коротко в шею и ловит зубами мочку.

— Ты звучишь одинаково и когда тебе хорошо, и когда тебе больно, — тихо произносит он на ухо Леону, и голос у него срывает хрипом, — Всегда сбивало меня с толку. И чертовски заводило тоже.

Леон хмыкает.

— Ты больной, — и подаётся навстречу, когда Крис вжимается в него членом сзади, потираясь неторопливо. — Разденься уже.

Крис стягивает одной рукой белье вместе со штанами, оставляя их болтаться где-то в районе колен, — Леон переступает нетерпеливо с ноги на ногу — и снова ведёт головкой между ягодиц, любуясь этим зрелищем, растягивая удовольствие. Берет Леона за бедро, придерживая, и направляет член ниже, между плотно сжатых ног, рвано выдыхая с первым толчком. Леон прогибается, опускается на локти, позволяя ему почти лечь сверху, и Крис накрывает его собой, целует загривок, обхватывая его член ладонью, и начинает двигаться — их жесты синхронны и почти отточены, оба давно приноровились и привыкли к такому варианту близости, словно один механизм с хорошо подогнанными друг к другу деталями. Леон упирается лбом в сложенные руки, Крис мажет губами по выступающим позвонкам и шалеет от отзывчивости тела под собой — оглаживает ладонью бок, грудь, пересчитывает наощупь шрамы, отмечая отстраненно — еще прибавилось с последней встречи, снова достали, снова едва ушел — слава богу, ушел, живой, здесь, рядом, дышит полной грудью, чутко реагирует на любую ласку.

Однако на этот раз механизм дает сбой. Крис уже чувствует, как Леон вздрагивает под ним всем телом, узнает признаки его приближающегося оргазма, когда тот ловит его за руку, останавливая.

— Я тут подумал, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь и не поднимая головы, и Крису видно только макушку и торчащие лопатки — вверх-вниз от тяжелого дыхания, — давай по-настоящему?

Сердце пропускает удар.

— Ты имеешь в виду… — неуверенно переспрашивает Крис, в глубине души уже зная, что именно Леон имеет в виду, и не смея верить ни ему, ни самому себе, чувствуя себя вдруг невероятно глупо — замерший с зажатым между чужих бедер членом, боящийся сказать что-то не то, сказать вообще хоть что-то, задеть и оттолкнуть хоть словом, хоть молчанием.

— Займёмся сексом. По-настоящему, — Леон снова звучит как будто раздраженно, но на этот раз Крис легко читает все, что тот прячет за этим раздражением. Он отступает назад и тянет Леона за плечо к себе, вынуждая развернуться и встретиться взглядами.

— Тебе не обязательно… — начинает было он осторожно, но Леон перебивает.

— Спасибо, я в курсе. И с тем, что я сам могу решать, что мне делать, мы вроде как тоже решили. Ну так что? — он смотрит на Криса исподлобья, с каким-то мрачным вызовом, и Крис вздыхает. Леон иногда абсолютно невыносим, особенно когда принимает оборонительную позицию без реальной на то необходимости, но даже тогда Крис чувствует насколько он сильно — невозможно, невероятно — его любит.

— Почему вдруг? — спрашивает он, и Леон дергает плечами.

— Захотелось.

Просто захотелось, ну да. Десяток лет не хотелось, а тут вдруг захотелось — Крису слабо верится в такую резкую смену курса. Но заставлять Леона говорить о том, о чем он говорить не желает — лучше даже не пытаться, это Крис давно уяснил, — и все же он не может ни согласиться, не зная, чем продиктован порыв, ни отказать, боясь, что после этого что-то сломается между ними навсегда.

— Ты же тоже хочешь меня, — продолжает Леон, одной интонацией требуя подтверждения, будто сам не знает, будто боится получить какой-то иной ответ, будто это в принципе возможно.

— Да, — просто отвечает Крис, против воли мысленно цепляясь за это «тоже» — Как никого.

— Тогда в чем проблема?

И вот как объяснить ему — не желающему понимать, всегда готовому уйти в глухую оборону, почему-то отчаянно страшащемуся отказа.

— В том, — медленно начинает Крис, старательно подбирая слова, — что я боюсь, что ты пожалеешь, и это встанет между нами. Я боюсь, что твоё желание продиктовано стрессом, или алкоголем, или сиюминутной прихотью, и наутро ты поймёшь, что совершил ошибку.

Леон устало выдыхает и разве что глаза не закатывает.

— Это всего лишь секс, Крис, — говорит он, — не что-то великое и ужасное, из-за чего я буду грызть себя всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Это не «всего лишь» секс, — отвечает Крис, и выходит у него снова резче, чем он рассчитывал. Слова Леона неожиданно больно проходятся по сердцу тупым лезвием. Глупые, непокорные чувства, с которыми ничего не сделаешь.

Леон осекается, замирает — и смотрит на Криса так, словно не может решить, что сказать.

— Да, — наконец говорит он, и ладонью прикрывает глаза, устало трёт переносицу. — Ты прав.

Слава богу, он не извиняется.

Молчание длится не долго — Крис первым притягивает Леона в объятие, укладывает его голову себе на плечо, словно держит ребёнка, показывает, что не злится больше, и что ссора окончена, не успев начаться, Леон первым заговаривает с ним, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею и надежно скрывшись от внимательного взгляда.

— Слушай, — произносит он, словно через силу заставляет себя открываться. — Тебя сегодня едва не превратили в месиво у меня на глазах. И если я о чём-то и буду жалеть, так это о том, что что-то не успел. Не самые возбуждающие откровения, да?

От признания у Криса сжимается сердце. Он всегда знал, что у них обоих не особо высоки шансы встретить старость, но снова и снова получать подтверждения, что Леон боится смерти — его смерти, — совсем не то же самое, что держать это знание где-то на задворках сознания.

Он не знает, что на это сказать. В объяснении Леона есть своя логика, и он имеет право сам выбирать как бороться со своими страхами, но Крис боится, что это все — всего лишь его самоубеждение, потому что он и правда чертовски хотел бы переспать с Леоном по-настоящему — пусть сейчас возбуждение и схлынуло. Это же Леон, иногда Крису кажется, что тому достаточно дышать, чтобы Крис его захотел.

— Ты хоть знаешь, о чем просишь? — интересуется он безнадёжно. — Может, тебе вообще будет противно. Пробовал хоть раз что-нибудь?

К его удивлению, Леон хмыкает.

— Ну да. Пальцами. Не то чтобы это было совсем спонтанное решение. Хотел знать, каково это, прежде чем предлагать.

— И каково?

— Честно говоря, так себе. Но, думаю, ты сделаешь лучше.

Крис не выдерживает и фыркает.

— Я польщен твоей верой в меня.

— Значит, решили? — Леон притирается пахом к его бедру, а затем берет оба члена в руку и пару раз двигает ей вверх-вниз, провоцируя и мешая связно думать.

Очень хочется сказать «да», забить на все сомнения и заласкать его до сорванного стонами горла, но Крис хватается за последний аргумент «против», какой может вспомнить, давая Леону последний шанс отступить.

— У меня нет презервативов, и ты тоже вряд ли таскаешь с собой пару штук на всякий случай, — ворчит он, — и черта с два твой первый раз будет без нормальной смазки.

— В банном наборе есть один презерватив. — Крис кожей чувствует улыбку Леона, — Если попросить, за доплату ещё принесут. А может, и за смазкой сбегают.

— Леон.

— Что? Нужно брать от жизни все. Какой толк останавливаться в хороших отелях и не пользоваться предоставляемым сервисом?

— Но это уже слишком.

— Стесняешься? — Леон усмехается, крепче сжимая пальцы, и Крис одновременно невольно толкается ему в ладонь, и вдруг вспоминает, что тот не совсем трезв. — Я сам позвоню. А ты разденься уже нормально, ради бога.

Крис только кивает покорно и принимается раздеваться — очевидно, трудно толкать проникновенные речи со спущенными до колен штанами и оставаться при этом убедительным.

Леон вот почему-то даже в одной футболке не выглядит глупо — Крис провожает его взглядом, прикипая к подтянутой заднице и сильным ногам. Тот расхаживает по номеру, рассказывая в телефонную трубку, что ему нужны презервативы и смазка для анального секса, запишите в счёт, пожалуйста, большое спасибо, и настолько не похож на себя-обычного, что Крис невольно начинает высчитывать, сколько здесь напускной бравады, сколько отчаяния, а сколько — алкоголя.

Он стаскивает штаны, и, кряхтя, стягивает через голову футболку, стараясь не повредить бондаж на пострадавших ребрах, отпихивает ногой получившуюся кучу одежды к леоновой, ёжится от прохлады, а затем подходит к Леону сзади и обнимает. Несмотря на внешнюю беспечность, плечи у того ощутимо напряжены, и обнимать его — все равно что подвижную куклу на шарнирах. Руки сами тянутся к плечам — размять, разгладить узлы одеревенелых мышц, прогнать скованность, превратить его в податливую патоку хотя бы сегодня. Леон позволяет — только тихонько мычит себе под нос от удовольствия иногда или предупреждающе шипит, когда Крис задевает свежие ушибы.

Их прерывает деликатный стук в дверь — Леон снова весь подбирается, мгновенно реагируя на звук, но Крис мягко подталкивает его в сторону спальни.

— Иди. Я открою.

Леон смотрит на него несколько секунд, но потом послушно разворачивается и уходит, так ничего и не сказав. Крис накидывает его халат, запахивается поплотнее и идет принимать заказ.

За дверью его ждет девушка с ничего не выражающей вежливой улыбкой, которая вручает ему небольшой пакетик с эмблемой отеля и желает хорошей ночи. Крис на автомате кивает и благодарит её — мысли витают где-то очень далеко от общепринятых обменов любезностями. Он до сих пор не уверен, что они поступают правильно.

Леон ждёт его, сгорбившись сидя на краю разобранной кровати, и Крису почти стыдно за облегчение, которое он чувствует, когда видит, что тот не решил успокоить себя ещё парой глотков коньяка. Он хочет было ещё раз спросить, не передумал ли тот, когда Леон поднимает взгляд ему навстречу и слабо, но искренне улыбается, и вопрос застревает в горле — задавать его почему-то кажется будто бы несправедливым по отношению к Леону.

Так что вместо этого он сбрасывает халат и забирается на кровать рядом с ним — Леон заползает повыше, откидывается назад, опираясь на локти, и выжидающе замирает.   
Почему-то Крису совершенно нечего ему сказать, хотя очень хочется — но нужные слова никак не идут в голову, поэтому он просто склоняется над ним и целует. На этот раз Леон с готовностью отдает инициативу, и Крис, наконец, окончательно понимает, что сегодня он может делать с Леоном абсолютно все, о чем когда-либо мечталось.

Мысль одновременно и окрыляет, и ложится грузом ответственности.

Он устраивается между ног Леона и снова прижимается губами к обмягшему члену — целует головку, ведёт языком вниз и обратно, дразнит самым кончиком уретру, придерживая одной рукой спазмом вздрагивающие бёдра. Вернуть возбуждение куда проще, чем добиться его с нуля, и когда Леон без слов, одним языком тела даёт понять, что этих ласк уже не достаточно, Крис решает, что можно действовать дальше. Поддетая ногтем крышечка смазки щёлкает слишком громко в тишине, нарушаемой только их неровным дыханием, и Крис едва заметно морщится от аромата ванили, когда выдавливает прозрачный гель себе на пальцы. Он бы предпочёл совсем без запаха.

Леон спокойно следит за его действиями и с готовностью шире раздвигает ноги, когда он заканчивает и разворачивается к нему.

— Кинь сюда подушки, — хрипловато просит Крис и целует его колено.

Леон послушно подпихивает одну под себя и забрасывает ногу Крису на плечо.

— Готово, — улыбается он, и Крису безумно хочется сфотографировать его в этот момент — Леон, конечно, не позволит, да и самому Крису кажется, что откромсать тупым армейским ножом себе руку проще, чем оторваться от него, но тот настолько красив сейчас и выглядит настолько непривычно-умиротворенно, что невозможно не задуматься о том, чтобы сохранить этот момент навсегда.

— Хорошо, — отзывается он негромко. — Только разденься совсем.

Леон кивает, быстро скидывает футболку и укладывается обратно — под одеждой он, кажется, одна сплошная гематома, и то ли ещё будет через пару дней. О том, как выглядит его спина, Крис даже задумываться не хочет.

Только теперь он, наконец, берет его член в рот полностью, и Леон благодарно стонет. Когда Крис ведет скользкими пальцами по промежности и смазывает его, он на секунду замирает, но и все — даже почти не зажимается, когда Крис проталкивает в него пальцы — сначала один, потом почти сразу два. На этом он останавливается, но тогда Леон начинает двигаться сам, и Крис кусает губы, чтобы не застонать в голос от одного ощущения плотно сжимающих его пальцы мышц. Он осторожничает, мягко поглаживает его изнутри, чутко прислушивается к малейшим изменениям дыхания, не выпуская его изо рта и отвлекая от непривычных ощущений — он очень надеется, что не неприятных. Когда Леон крупно вздрагивает и охает, Крис понимает, что все делает верно — после этого довести Леона до состояния, когда он едва ли замечает третий палец, проще простого.

Отчасти Крису хочется заставить его кончить прямо так, бесконечно изводить только пальцами и ртом, но собственное желание туманит голову и требует выхода. Когда он поднимает голову и встречается глазами с мутным взглядом Леона, тот кивает, и это единственное разрешение, которое ему требуется.

— Перевернись, — просит Крис, облизывая пересохшие губы, и голос у него отчаянно сипит, а челюсть слабо ноет от напряжения, но Леон коротко мотает головой.

— Не собираюсь таращиться в стену, когда есть ты, — усмехается он. — Давай так.

Крис кивает. Так и правда даже лучше — может, несколько менее удобно для Леона, но точно лучше. Возможность видеть его, отследить малейшее изменение выражения — и да, любоваться.

Он наспех натягивает презерватив и смазывает себя, нависает над Леоном, прижимаясь головкой к поддающемуся входу — Леон тянется к нему и касается его лица с почти чужеродной нежностью, и тогда Крис входит.

В первые мгновения его едва не оглушает теснотой, жаром и осознанием, что он по-настоящему занимается с Леоном любовью спустя все эти годы. Он как издалека слышит собственный глухой стон и почти конвульсивно делает еще пару толчков, прежде чем успевает себя остановить.

— Прости, — выдыхает он, заново фокусируя взгляд на Леоне. — Больно?

Леон улыбается.

— Из меня пару раз пытались вырвать зубами кусок мяса наживую, — говорит он, и на вкус Криса совершенно неправильно, что он до сих пор способен на такие связные предложения, в отличие от него самого. — Мой болевой порог куда выше.

— И все же?

— Давай осторожней.

Он только кивает и прижимается губами куда-то в районе ключицы, трогая языком соленую кожу и жадно принюхиваясь — потому что теперь Леон, наконец, пахнет собой.

Двигаться он начинает не сразу — и Леону дает время привыкнуть, и себя берет в руки, чтобы не сорваться с места в карьер, как хочется чему-то жадному и эгоистичному внутри — выбирает плавный размеренный ритм, ускоряется только когда Леон под ним начинает беспорядочно взбрыкивать, стискивая бока коленями, и хвататься за сбитые простыни. Ему хочется продержаться как можно дольше, растянуть удовольствие, замучить Леона так, чтобы на ногах потом не держался, но как это вообще возможно, когда — Леон. С ним, рядом, и реагирует так, что крышу сносит начисто.

Крис обхватывает его член ладонью, начинает дрочить быстро и сильно, в такт своим толчкам, и все равно кончает первым — почти рычит, утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь, жмурится и чувствует как Леон крепко обнимает его, держит, пока он приходит в себя, заземляет собой.

У Леона — видимо, с непривычки — кончить с членом внутри так и не получается, и Крис осторожно выходит из него, использованный презерватив спешно сует все в тот же пакетик и опять устраивается между его ног. Целует внутреннюю часть бедра, не сдержавшись, кусает разок, заставляя Леона дрогнуть и зашипеть, и снова берет в рот — больше не дразня, полностью, позволяя тому самому найти нужный темп. Леон цепляется за его плечи, оставляя следы, и ему хватает нескольких движений, чтобы кончить.

Крис не отпускает его, пока тот не затихает, пока не прекращаются последние судороги его оргазма. Только тогда он поднимается и укладывается рядом, опираясь на локоть, свободной рукой скользит по чужому плечу вверх, по шее, обвести лаской лицо и пригладить встрёпанные волосы. Хочется целовать его, пока не кончится дыхание, хоть как-то выразить переполняющие его благодарность и любовь, но Леон не любит привкуса спермы в поцелуях. Поэтому Крис подгребает его к себе, притискивает спиной к широкой груди и просто прижимается губами к коже, обнимая его поперёк туловища.

— Как ты? — тихо интересуется он, внутренне замирая в ожидании ответа.

— Странно, — отзывается Леон медленно. — Но хорошо. Правда хорошо. Точно не жалею, хотя и вряд ли соберусь включить это в обязательную программу.

Крис фыркает. Он слишком окрылён, чтобы расстраиваться из-за чего-то подобного, тем более, что Леону все же понравилось.

— Я же говорил.

— Ты говорил «о боже, как я могу, тебе будет так противно, что ты сбежишь плакать в ванную, и наши отношения не выдержат такого удара».

— Кончай паясничать, не было такого.

— Почти.

Они замолкают. Разговаривать лень, не говоря уж о том, чтобы вставать, тащиться в душ и тем более — к себе в номер. Оба бывали в куда худших условиях, и брезгливости в них за время службы сильно поубавилось, так что Крис просто ногой спихивает все лишнее c кровати и натягивает одеяло на них обоих. Усталость возвращается в двойном объёме, хотя ещё какой-то час назад казалось, что куда уж больше, и глаза у него так и закрываются.   
Мысленно он задаёт себе тот же вопрос, что Леон задал ему накануне — как долго они смогут продолжать в том же духе? Затыкать собой бреши в национальной безопасности, каждый раз ловить последний шанс все исправить — все равно что строить замок из песка, бесконечно размываемый набегающими на берег волнами. Как долго они смогут выкраивать возможности для редких встреч, видеть друг в друге спасительный маяк среди окружающей темноты, и держаться за эти отношения несмотря ни на что?

В себе Крис уверен — у него были годы, чтобы определиться со степенью серьезности своих чувств.

В Леоне… Как ни странно, тоже. С ним сложно, они слишком разные и между ними стоит слишком многое, но чего у Леона не отнять, так это упертости. И если он до сих пор не раздумал цепляться за эту связь, от которой, кажется, проблем больше, чем выгоды, Крис готов костьми лечь, но не подвести его веру в себя. Леон — тоже его константа, и пока они существуют, как иногда все же пересекающиеся параллельные прямые, они не сломаются.


End file.
